More Than One Way of Pulling a Scared Turtle
by IchBinAufKurs
Summary: After finding an error in one of the textbooks at school, Stan and Butters set off on a search for the truth. Controversy and awkward situations follow them. And out of the most awkward of circumstances, they fall in love. #Stutters #StanxButters #Stan/Butters #R&R
1. We butter the bread with Butters

**I just want to be your everything.**

* * *

><p><em>"I used to think you were a butthole, but n-now I think you're a cute, sneaky little butthole."<em>

"Sweet. It looks like Mr. Garrison is absent again." Cartman said as he walked into the classroom.

His friends followed shortly afterwards, confirming his statement after seeing Mr. Slave sitting in Mr. Garrison's desk.

"What do you guys think is wrong with him?" Butters asked as they took their seats.

"Dude, who fucking cares?" Cartman replied indifferently.

"This might be serious, guys. I better ask the substitute." Butters said as he turned towards the substitute and raised his hand. He waited until he was called on and then asked, "Mr. Slave, where's Mr. Garrison?"

"I'm afraid he's not feeling very well, but it's nothing serious. He should be back sometime next week." Speaking directly to the class, Mr. Slave continued, "Okay kids, turn your books to where we left off yesterday."

The class turned their desks into groups of five, took out their textbooks and pretended to work, but really just talked amongst themselves.

Seeing as the kids weren't doing as he'd asked, Mr. Slave added, "Kids, if we don't finish the lesson today Mr. Garrison is gonna punish me." He paused, thought about it and said, "Hmm. That doesn't sound so bad." Not really caring, he went back to his seat and kept reading his magazine.

"Did you hear that, guys? If we don't finish the lesson Mr. Garrison is gonna punish him!" Butters said worryingly.

"No, Butters. Mr. Slave wants to be punished." Stan said.

"Huh?"

"Just look at him. He doesn't care."

Butters turned to look at him, watching as Mr. Slave carelessly read his _L'avant-Guarde _magazine.

"If he actually cared he'd be worried, but he's not." Stan said.

"It seems like you're more worried than him." Cartman joked and his group laughed.

"Well, you guys might not take corporal punishment seriously, but I don't wanna be responsible for the punishment of a fellow man!" Butters said furiously. He opened his book and began working on his assignment.

Cartman turned back to his group and asked, "So what are you guys gonna do after school?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about going to the movies to watch the new Adam Sandler movie, but I don't have a ride." Kyle said.

"Oh, please. Everybody knows Adam Sandler has the worst movies in the history of cinema." Cartman retorted.

"Nah-huh. He's funny, right Stan?" Kyle asked.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. But I'm gonna have to side with Cartman on this one." Stan replied.

They argued for a while until he heard Butters calling his name.

"Hey, Stan?" Butters called. "Stan?!" he called again.

Stan hesitated. He was more interested in the conversation they were having, but he didn't want to be an asshole, so he turned towards him and asked, "What is it, Butters?"

"Look." He said, pointing at a picture in his Biology textbook.

Stan went over and took a closer look at it, seeing the picture of male anatomy. "Ha-ha. Very funny, Butters." He said sarcastically.

"That's not what my wiener looks like."

"Oh, that." He said, taking a second look at the image and continued, "I guess they didn't wanna offend circumcised people, so they showed a picture that wouldn't offend anybody."

"What's that?"

"Circumcision? It's something exclusive for Jews and stuff. Kyle and his brother are circumcised. It's no big deal."

"You mean kinda like we're born with different eye and hair color, they're born with part of their wiener missing?"

"No. They, umm-" He hesitated, trying to simplify it for Butters, "This is kinda awkward, but they cut it off a couple of days after birth."

Butters was visibly shaken by that statement. He stared at him with a mixture of shock and confusion and said, "But that's wrong!"

"I know it seems that way, but it's really no big deal. It looks just like ours when it gets hard."

"But what if the baby doesn't want to get circumcised? I mean, gee, I sure wouldn't like it very much if I woke up with part of my wiener missing. And what if the baby ends up leaving that religion? What if he feels incomplete because of it? It's his body, so it should be his choice, wouldn't you agree, Stan?"

Stan was a little taken aback. He hadn't thought about it like that. "You're right, Butters."

"Boy, I sure wonder how poor Kyle feels about it."

They both turned towards Kyle, watching as he continued arguing with Cartman.

"Hey." Butters said, trying to get Kyle's attention.

Kyle turned, but before Butters had the chance to say anything, Stan broke in and said, "I'll be right there."

Kyle went back to the conversation he was having with Cartman.

Stan turned towards Butters and said, "Dude, you can't just ask him like that."

Confused, he asked, "W-well, why not?"

"It's rude. You gotta let him know it's nothing personal and you're worried about him. Y'know, ease him into it."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know. Be nice to him for a day or two, then you can ask him."

"Oh. Well, alright then." He said.

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

He was getting things from his locker when he saw Butters heading in his direction.

"Stan! Stan!" He said excitingly. "I told my dad about the flaw we found in the book."

He had forgotten about the talk they had yesterday, but interested, he asked, "What did he say?"

"Well, he said the part they left out was very important. He said that among other things, it keeps contaminants from entering the urethra."

"The urethra?"

"It's where the pee comes out. You'd know if you'd done your assignment yesterday."

"Oh. What other things does it do?"

"I'm not sure. He didn't say. But something that important should be in the book. Where are we supposed to learn these things otherwise? We can't just sit here. We gotta do something about this!" He said determinedly.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna fix it."

"How?"

"Like this." He said as he went over to his desk. He opened his biology book in the right page and drew a line over the head of the penis and labeled it '_foreskin_'. He drew a square and wrote down what his father had told him.

He knew there were other things missing, so he turned to Stan and asked, "What else does it do?"

"Well, besides the obvious thing, I don't know."

"What is the obvious thing?"

"Well, you know. . ."

". . . No, I don't."

"It's awkward, Butters."

"Come on, Stan. This is important!"

"I would tell you if it wasn't so awkward."

"Come on, please?"

"Sorry, Butters. You're gonna have to figure it out on your own."

"Fine, but when I get the credit for fixing the textbook, you're not getting any."

* * *

><p>Butters walked into the restroom, hoping he could get some private time so that he could examine his body closer, in hopes of being able to write something else in the book before he left. He neared the urinals and pulled out his wiener. He looked at it for a good while, but couldn't see what else his foreskin might be for. He then thought that maybe the reason it wasn't in the textbook was because it didn't really do anything. Disappointed, he pulled his pants back up, but he froze as he heard the door open. He saw the boy take the spot next to him at the urinals. Using his peripheral vision, he looked at the boy's clothes and determined it was none other than Stan Marsh.<p>

Awkward silence filled the room. The answer to his question was standing right next to him. He thought about taking a quick peek, but he didn't want things to get awkward between them, but curiosity got the best of him, so he took a quick peek.

Stan's wiener didn't look that different from his. They were about the same size and his foreskin was covering his whole head, but as Stan finished peeing, he stroked his length a couple of times. Butters watched as Stan's foreskin glided back and forth. He didn't know what he was seeing. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him, so he tried getting a better look.

"Butters?" Stan asked.

"Wh- I-I wasn't looking." Butters said as he turned away.

"It's okay, Butters. I caught you staring. It's not your fault."

"Okay, I looked, but I'm not gay. I just wanted to see. Why, you're not mad, are you?"

"Huh? Why would I be mad?" Stan asked as he buttoned his pants.

"I mean, if it was Cartman he'd either be completely grossed out or he'd be laughing at me. Why, you're not gay, are you?"

"What?! No! It's just that unlike Cartman, I actually know there's nothing wrong with nudity."

"But if you're not gay, then why'd you throw up on Wendy when she was about to kiss you?"

"I know this is gonna sound silly, but whenever we were about to kiss, I tried to picture her naked because I heard that's what normal guys do, but whenever I thought about what's between her legs I-"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I-I know how you feel, Stan."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I paid a lady to show me her bush and when I saw her sick, joker lips I knew I never wanted to see bush again!"

"But I thought you liked girls. What about that girl from Raisins?"

"I didn't know about bush back then."

"Oh."

"What about you, Stan? If you don't like bush, then why did you turn all goth when Wendy left you?"

"It's not like I didn't like her. I loved her. I still do. I love her more than anything... It's just... I don't know if I'm ever going to find someone who understood me the way she did."

"I know you're not gay, but is there a boy you like, Stan?"

"Well, he's.. blond, he.. doesn't really say much, and he.. well, he.. he's really cute. And uh-"

"It's Kenny, isn't it? I always thought he was really cool."

Without thinking too much about it, he placed a kiss on his lips.

They pulled away shortly after.

In a moment of realization, Butters said, "You like me?"

Stan nodded.

"If we don't like bush and we're not gay, what does this make us?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There's gonna be about three more chapters. What do you think so far? Is there anything that could use improvement? Leave suggestions &amp; review. <strong>


	2. Both ways

**Love is in vogue.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Mr. Garrison!" Butters said cheerfully as he walked into the classroom.<p>

"Morning." Mr. Garrison replied casually.

Butters neared his teacher's desk and placed a gift bag on it.

Confused, Mr. Garrison asked, "What's all this junk?"

"It's not junk, Mr. Garrison." Butter said as he reached in to grab some of its contents. "Since you've been sick for the past few days I thought it'd be nice to get you a little something to make it easier for you to come back to school." He grabbed five things and said things about them as he placed them on his desk. "I brought you some chewing gum to help you stick to it. Some crayons to color your day bright. Rubber bands to remind you to be flexible. Deodorant to help you cool when the pressure is on. Post-its to remind you to always try your best. And a few other things that could help. Oh, and don't forget the notebook to write down all the funny things that other kids say."

Mr. Garrison was speechless by his student's kindness.

"It's good to have you back, Mr. Garrison!" Butters said before turning back and heading to his desk.

"Butters, that is the sweetest thing-" Mr. Garrison said.

"Ugh. Gay." Cartman said as he looked away.

Stan smiled. There were many things he liked about Butters; his enthusiasm, his innocence, and his thoughtfulness were some of them.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kyle!" Butters said cheerfully. "Kyle!"<p>

Kyle turned towards him and saw him waving in his direction. He smiled and waved back before sitting next to him in the cafeteria.

"I brought you some of those cookies you really like." Butters said as he handed them over.

"Gee, thanks Butters! What's the occasion?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd you get them for me?"

"No reason. I just really like you, is all." Butters said bashfully.

"Are you getting some for the other kids you like?"

"Well, no. . . not really."

"Then what are you doing? And why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? First you help me with my classwork, now this?"

Butters had done as Stan said, but he'd overdone it. Noticing, Stan broke in and said, "Listen Kyle, we didn't wanna sound rude or anything, but remember back when your parents wanted to circumcise Ike? We freaked out, but in the end we thought circumcision was okay after all? Well, Butters and I have been thinking and. . . Don't you think it's sort of wrong that they're depriving their children of something everyone should have? Their whole bodies, their integrity, their human rights, their freedom of religion, their freedom of choice?"

"But it's no big deal. It looks just like yours when you're hard."

"I know. I used to think that way too, but there are people out there that wish they had never been circumcised. That's why it's better to leave it up to the person when they turn 18."

"But aren't there medical benefits to being circumcised? I heard it's cleaner and we have less chances of getting an STD. And I heard the foreskin makes sex painful."

"All those things are lies, Kyle. Evolution wouldn't develop something to make sex more painful. I think it actually makes sex more pleasurable. Think about it. Imagine how sensitive your penis would be if it was being protected by your foreskin instead of rubbing up against fabric all day. As for the STDs, what about condoms? But that's besides the point. Freedom of choice is at issue here."

Feeling a little heated, Butters stepped in and asked, "Say, if it looks just like ours, then why do they keep doing it?"

Kyle ignored Butters and said, "Out of all the people, I get anti-semitic comments from you, Stan. I would've expected this from Cartman, but from you?" Kyle asked as he turned away, "I thought you were my friend."

"You're taking this the wrong way, Kyle. It's not anti-semitic. I'm not treating you worse or better because of your religion. I simply think this is wrong. And I would've really liked to have you on our side for this one. I mean, how would you feel if someone were to try to legalize Female Genital Mutilation under the name of religion, or cultural tradition? Think about it, Kyle, a Jew against circumcision might get people talking about this."

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Even if he didn't feel victimized, mutilated, or abused because of it; he knew the practice of circumcision was completely unnecessary and should be abandoned just like other Judaic practices. It was illogical to amputate healthy tissue before a problem had even arisen. Even if it was for religious reasons, it was a decision people should make for themselves and it most definitely shouldn't be made for them.

Just as he was about to agree, Kyle recalled a familiar situation and said, "Even if I wanted to, the jewish people wouldn't think much of it. You all saw what happened when I spoke out about apologizing for crucifying Jesus."

"It's worth a try." Stan said.

Kyle paused. He knew he would most likely get negative attention for it, especially because he was a jew, but it was like Stan said, it was worth a try. He looked back at him and said, "Alright I'm in."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, some of the kid's moms were talking gossip over the phone.<p>

"Have you heard the rumors?" Sheila asked as she held a phone to her ear. "One of the kids say they caught Stan and Butters kissing in school."

"I don't know, Sheila. Some of the boys might just be teasing them." Ms. Cartman said.

"I know! They're just so young! How do you think Butter's Father will react to this?"

"I'm not sure, but I sure hope they go easy on him."

* * *

><p>There were few moments in Butter's life when he'd been as scared as he was now. His body trembled in fear as he stood before his father.<p>

"Butters?! What is this I heard from your mother? Did you get gay with one of your classmates?"

He had never felt so vulnerable. He began to feel weak. He could feel his penis getting smaller as his dad yelled at him.

"This better not be like that metrosexual fad!" His father yelled.

"It's not like that, dad." Butters said. "I think I love him."

In understanding, his dad sighed and sat down on his son's bed. "Son, these things never work out. It's best if you just end this right now."

"It will work out, dad. You'll see. He's really nice and he has nothing but good intentions."

"It's not just that, son. Other people aren't going to understand. . . and if you aren't careful, you could get sick. Really sick."

"I'll be really faithful, dad. You've got nothing to worry about. You'll see."

* * *

><p>"Do your parents know you're gonna give the speech?" Stan asked as Kyle sat in his computer desk.<p>

"No, dude. My parents are very religious. They would probably freak out and wouldn't let me do it."

"Well, how much do you have so far?"

"Not much, but I looked up the functions of the foreskin, so I've got that covered."

"Huh, me and Butters were wondering about that the other day. What are they?"

"You mean you've got me making a speech about it and you don't know?"

"You don't have to know what the functions are to see that human rights are being broken."

"Well, the three main functions are protective, sexual, and pleasure."

"Are you sure you're gonna feel comfortable giving a speech like that?"

"I'm gonna try to focus on the human rights aspect of it, which is what convinced me. But we have to make the speech logical and understandable without coming off as preachy. It has to have some information. I'm gonna mention how the foreskin keeps the head sensitive while its nerve endings serve to increase sexual pleasure. It also says here that it acts as a natural lubricant with its gliding motion facilitating masturbation and intercourse." Kyle paused. "Wow. I guess you were right, Stan."

Stan was silent for a moment. Showing concern he said, "I hope this isn't making you feel bad."

"No, it isn't. I just don't understand why having all this information, people still choose to do this to their children. I mean, look! It says all the 'benefits' of circumcision can be reached through simpler means."

"It looks like this issue is more important than we thought."

They heard a knock on the door followed by Mrs. Marsh voice saying "Okay, kids, it's past your bed time."

"Aww, shucks." Butters said.

Both Kyle and Stan turn towards Butters.

"Did he have to come?" Kyle asked.

"He cares about this issue too." Stan whispered. "And besides, he's the one that started this whole thing."

"Really?" Kyle asked as he turned to look at Butters.

"Hey, guys! I built a fort we can sleep in. Pretty cool, huh?"

* * *

><p>Stan couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what Kyle said earlier. Worried, he got out of the fort and paced around the room. Maybe just asking someone would help calm him down. He neared the fort and tried to call Butters.<p>

"Hey, Butters?" Stan whispered. "Butters?!"

Butters got up lazily and asked, "What time is it?"

"Come over here."

Yawning he asked, "Do I have to?"

"This is important."

Butters followed him to the restroom. Once inside, he closed the door and turned on the exhaust fan to make sure nobody could hear them. The light took Butters by surprise, so he covered his eyes.

"Is it just me or do you think Kyle was being a little suspicious? Do you think he knows about us?" Stan asked worryingly.

"Yeah, he did seem a little strange, but it doesn't really bother me." Butters said as he adjusted to the light.

"Well, how do you think other people are gonna react once they find out?"

"I don't think it's gonna be that bad. I mean, everyone is a little gay."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I've always had a crush on Kenny. Cartman likes Kyle and Kyle likes you."

"Wait. What? Cartman likes Kyle and Kyle likes me?"

"Well, think about it, if Cartman hated Kyle so much he would simply ignore him. He obviously hates Kyle's religion, but then that means that he cares about Kyle and feels that his religion is holding him back. I mean, you wouldn't worry about someone you didn't care about, would you?"

"No, but Cartman is different. He was willing to give a guy a handjob for the simple gesture of saying 'I got you.'"

"He's a very complicated person, but I'll be damned if he doesn't like Kyle, even just a little bit."

"Okay, and what about Kyle liking me?"

"I think it's pretty obvious, don't you think?"

"Okay, I'll give you that one."

There was a slight pause. Stan's worries had gone away, but their conversation had made him curious about something else.

"Why do you like me, Butters?"

"Well, besides Kenny you're one of the coolest guys in school. Nobody else thinks so, but I do. You're very reasonable and you care about others. It's like you understand them or something. And, well. . . You're pretty cute too."

"Aww, I love you, Butters." Stan said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Feeling a little brave, Butters kissed him back.

They smiled at each other, but Butters quickly glanced down and asked, "Stan, why does this always happen when we kiss?"

Stan was a little taken aback by that. Butters had a hard on from a simple kiss on the cheek. It was strange to get that excited over a kiss, but he knew better than to say anything, so he simply said, "You mean your dad never told you about this?"

"Well, he didn't say everything, but he did tell me the basics."

"Did he tell you why you get hard?"

"Yeah, he said it works like a friendly compass; whenever we have friends in the area, our little compass tells us where they are."

Stan smiled at his naïvety. He knew if he told Butters the truth, he'd probably freak out. But wanting to take things further, he asked, "Does it feel good when it's hard?"

"Only when I try to hide it by pushing it down."

"It feels really good when your creamy goo comes out, doesn't it?"

"Well, of course it does!"

"What if I told you I knew how to make it come out?"

Surprised, Butters asked, "You do?"

Stan nodded.

"But if you force it out, won't you be less happy than usual?" He asked. "I know it feels good, but why would you wanna get rid of happy feelings? It should only come out when you have too much."

"Well, you have to know how to limit yourself. You shouldn't do it that much."

That seemed reasonable, so he asked, "Alright, how do you do it?"

"It's uh, kinda hard to explain, do you mind if I just show you?"

Butters froze in his spot. He didn't know how to respond.

Stan looked down at the erection in the blond boy's pants and then back at Butters and said, "It's okay if you don't want to."

Butters remained silent, but nodded.

Stan proceeded to unbutton the blond boy's pajamas, letting them fall to the ground.

Butters was slightly embarrassed by the situation. He could feel the same thing happening again. Knowing what was happening made him become even more nervous, making his penis get even smaller than usual. And in this situation, this wasn't good. He felt Stan's hand reaching inside his underwear to massage his balls.

Stan tried pulling back Butter's foreskin, but his member was too small to allow it right now, so he went back to fondling his balls and asked, "Feels better than your own hand, doesn't it?" Hearing no answer, Stan noticed how awkward the situation must be for him, so he said, "It's okay, Butters. Do the same to me."

Butters looked down in between Stan's legs. He could see his erection through his pants. Seeing that made him feel aroused. He had never seen another boy while they were hard, so he eagerly pulled down his pajamas and saw what he had seen in the restroom once before. He took Stan's erection in his hand and tried fondling it, pumping his hands back and forth. As he continued his strokes, he noticed Stan's foreskin was moving along with his pumps. "Whoa." He said.

"What's wrong?" Stan asked.

"I didn't know you could pull it back."

"It's okay. Kyle and I read online that some people can't pull it back until later on."

"Let me try." Butters said as he pushed Stan's hand away.

Some pre had built up around the edges of his foreskin. He tried getting some underneath his foreskin to slick it up. He tried pulling it back until he could no more. He was amazed to find that he had pulled it further than he ever thought possible. He brought it back to normal and tried again, this time managing to pull it all the way back. He repeated the action a couple of times, each time smoother than the last. After a couple of times, it started to feel good.

"Ooh, sweet Jesus! This isn't a bad thing, is it?"

"No, Butters. Stop freaking out."

"But my dad always says that pleasure is the greatest incentive to evil."

"Butters, I love you, I wouldn't do anything bad to you." Stan said, placing his hand on Butters' lap. They looked each other in the eyes. He slowly brought his hand up and grasped his member. He pumped it a couple of times when he felt Butters give a slight sign of discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Stan asked.

"It's really sensitive." Butters said.

Stan couldn't remember the first time he'd pulled his foreskin back, but he recalled his head feeling really sensitive for a while, so he moved his hand a little lower and asked, "Is that better?" Hearing no response, he asked, "How does it feel?"

"It feels really good." Butters whimpered.

Stan was keeping his hand away from his head and was letting the motions of his foreskin stimulate it.

It wasn't long until Butters started making some noises that expressed his pleasure.

"Stan?" He asked. "It's starting to feel a little too good." He said as he felt his incoming climax.

Stan increased the speed of his strokes.

"Stan?" Butters moaned. "Stan?!" He whimpered. He felt his body give some jerky motions as he climaxed.

He thrusted into Stan's motionless hand, feeling his foreskin pull back with each thrust he gave. Each spasm feeling better than the last as spurts of cum left his body.

His thrusts eventually died down. Stan stroked him a couple of times before releasing him.

They looked into each other's eyes, gasping for breath.

Butters felt his member going back to normal. He looked down at Stan's and asked, "You didn't. . uh. . -"

"Don't worry. I can take care of it."

"Let me." Butters insisted.

"We'll need to shower after this."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter feels incomplete, but it's already long enough as it is. Tell me what you thought.<strong>


End file.
